


Spock, Spock

by Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:19:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вулканцы опасны. Об этом многие догадывается — вулканцы скрывают свои способности, но нет в Империи опаснее врага, чем вулканец.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spock, Spock

**Author's Note:**

> До, во время и после "Mirror, Mirror".

Вулканцы опасны. Об этом немногие догадываются — вулканцы скрывают свои способности, но нет в Империи опаснее врага, чем вулканец.  
  
Спок никогда не гнушался природным даром к объединению разумов на пути к поставленной для себя цели. Он овладел искусством мелдинга в далёком детстве, когда отец учил Спока этому на его земной матери, которую отец пленил именно с помощью мелдинга. И каждый раз, когда Споку было нужно, он вторгался в чей-то разум и заставлял человека делать то, что Спок захочет.  
  
Разумы людей Империи были забиты мелочными и пустыми интригами, жадностью, завистью, похотью… Споку казалось, что все люди одинаковы, и он всегда морщился от отвращения, когда ему приходилось с ними сливаться. Но то было до Джеймса Кирка.  
  
Спок встретил его в Академии — и по одному лишь поведению понял, как Джеймс не похож на других. Он был упорен в стремлении как можно быстрее подняться надо всеми, не размениваясь на подлость и алчность. Кирк хотел быть кем-то важным, для него значение имела лишь власть — и Спок искал способы подобраться к нему, чтобы узнать, есть ли у него и внутренний потенциал для этого.  
  
И однажды ему это удалось.  
  


***

  
  
Кирк был почему-то неосторожен в общении с ним — как дикий кот, он подозревал в каждом шорохе опасность, но Спока не считал ею. Это было опрометчиво — или нет, если учесть, чего Спок от него хотел.  
  
Когда Спок застал Кирка в одиночестве в его комнате и закрыл её на ключ, Кирк даже не пошевелился, глядя на него так, будто Спок был привлекательной женщиной, которая предлагала ему себя. Спок ненавидел, когда на него так смотрели, а потому поспешил побыстрее закончить с мелдингом… И застрял на полчаса, едва их с Кирком разумы слились.  
  
В отличие от всех людей, которые встречались ему раньше, Кирк и внутренне был чистым потоком энергии, будто горная река. Его разум полыхал от жестокости и жажды власти, но спокойствие словно сковывало льдом две эти стихии, удерживая их в узде. Спок был изумлён этим — он ранее не встречал таких уверенных в себе людей, как Кирк, и понял — использовать его можно и нужно, но лёд его спокойствия нужно разбить, иначе Кирк может стать для него действительно опасным.  
  
Лишь одно оставалось для него загадкой — почему Кирк так доверяет ему. И Спок пошёл глубже в его разум, проникая в потаённые желания подсознания. Кирк застонал и схватил его за запястье руки, касавшейся его лица, но не отдёрнул её — прижал сильнее, будто ему нравилось то, что с ним делают. Спок услышал стук в дверь, запертую им, и понял, что нужно уходить, но загадка Кирка слишком манила его, и он наконец нашёл его фантазию, связанную с вулканцами. Кирк хотел узнать, каково это — быть подчинённым с помощью контроля разума.  
  
Спок решил позволить ему это.  
  
— Убей того, кто войдёт сейчас в эту дверь, — сказал он холодно, и отнял руку от его лица.  
  
Кирк, тяжело сглотнув, открыл глаза — и лишь теперь Спок увидел в них отголосок той жестокости, что была сокрыта в разуме Кирка.  
  
Дверь открылась, и в комнату вошёл капитан Пайк с охраной.  
  
— Кадет Кирк, — сказал он грозно, — я выбираю вас в качестве своего старшего помощника. Эта информация не должна быть разглашена до отлёта «Энтерпрайз». Командование оповещено. Не советую использовать средства связи — они могут прослушиваться.  
  
Споку стало интересно — Кирк был довольно предан Пайку, предчувствуя скорое назначение, и мог не подчиниться — внутреннее равновесие помогло бы ему в этом…  
  
Кирк заблокировал дверь и достал нож.  
  
— В таком случае, я буду верно служить Империи. Но в качестве капитана.  
  
Наблюдая за короткой и кровавой схваткой, Спок понял ещё одно преимущество контроля над Кирком — тот был силён и вынослив, а потому не дался бы живым никому из своих врагов. Он играючи расправился с охраной Пайка, и вступил в бой с ним самим. Пайк был обречён — молодость и умение Кирка виртуозно обращаться с холодным оружием сделало своё дело.  
  
Кирк очнулся только тогда, когда лезвие его кинжала вспороло горло Пайка, и тот рухнул на пол, истекая кровью и хватаясь за рану в предсмертной агонии.  
  
— Что я наделал? — сказал Кирк, глядя на свои испачканные в крови руки, и перевёл взгляд на Спока.  
  
— Стали капитаном лучшего в Империи звездолёта, — ответил Спок, перешагивая через труп Пайка, чтобы подойти ближе к Кирку.  
  
Тот лишь прикрыл глаза, позволяя прикоснуться к своему лицу.  
  
Соблазн сыграть на странной страсти Кирка был велик, но Спок решил сделать по-другому. Он стёр из воспоминаний Кирка сам факт мелдинга, оставив лишь информацию, что Спок помог ему в достижении статуса капитана «Энтерпрайз».  
  
Так он стал старшим помощником и самым уважаемым вулканцем в Империи после членов Вулканского командования.  
  


 

***

  
  
Вулканцы опасны. Но Спок стал самым опасным из всех. У него под рукой всегда был Кирк, готовый покорно подставить лицо под его ладони и свой разум под его контроль.  
  
Кирк открыто наслаждался слиянием их разумов: с каждым разом он становился всё более чувствительным к проникновению, и Споку пришлось преодолеть свою нелюбовь к физическим ласкам. Невесть откуда взявшаяся эрекция была бы очень некстати, а потому Спок отдрачивал Кирку, внушая ему всё новые и новые приказы — и педантично стирая память о каждом мелдинге.  
  
Стало проще, когда у Кирка появилась фаворитка — энсин Марлина Моро была из научного отдела и подчинялась Споку, а потому надавить на неё и заставить молчать он смог довольно легко. Проводить мелдинг в её присутствии было удобно — Спок оставлял в разуме Кирка новые и новые приказы, а его возбуждение после стирания памяти объяснялось присутствием обнажённой Марлины.  
  
Потом Кирк раздобыл механизм, называвшийся Танталово поле — и у Спока оказалось ещё больше простора для манёвров. Теперь он убирал ненужных ему людей одним нажатием кнопки, которое делал Кирк — и на «Энтерпрайз» становилось всё больше и больше вулканцев, готовых сделать что угодно по одному слову Спока без всякого мелдинга.  
  
А с Кирком Спок продолжал общаться так же, как и раньше, уверяя его, что пост старшего помощника его вполне устраивает — откуда Кирк мог знать, кто был настоящим капитаном «Энтерпрайз»?  
  
Но всё изменилось в один момент, когда на борту появился другой Кирк.  
  


***

  
  
Спок сразу почувствовал что-то неладное, когда при беседе с Кирком заметил, что тот отнюдь не млеет от его строгого и угрожающего вида. Окончательно он понял, что именно случилось, в тот момент, когда они остались наедине — и Кирк не подставил ему лицо, как это бывало обычно. Более того — он не убил Чехова, замышлявшего бунт, как Спок велел ему предыдущим вечером, а лишь отправил в кабину агонии, да и то ненадолго.  
  
Кирк из другой вселенной был предан своему Споку и подсознательно искал поддержки и у него, но Спок видел, как настороженно Кирк держится со всеми членами экипажа. С этим нужно было что-то делать — однако прежде Спок извлёк всю возможную выгоду из положения, в котором оказался, заставив командование отдать ему приказ на уничтожение Кирка. Теперь ничто не мешало ему стать капитаном «Энтерпрайз», при этом оставаясь для всех нейтрально настроенным вулканцем.  
  
Единственный вопрос, который мучил его — кто теперь будет его марионеткой, кем ещё можно так же эффективно управлять, как и Кирком. И ответ нашёлся сам: Спок, очнувшись в медотсеке после непродолжительной схватки с пришельцами из другой вселенной увидел над собой доктора Маккоя, с тревогой глядящего на его жизненные показатели. Спок решился на мелдинг — и Маккой открылся перед ним, словно шкатулка, впуская его в свой разум так же легко, как и Кирк. Узнав необходимое, Спок не стал стирать ему память, но Маккой и тут удивил его, не рассказав о случившемся в медотсеке.  
  
Отправляя Кирка и весь десант в другую вселенную, Спок с нетерпением ждал возвращения своего Кирка.  
  
Теперь он имел карт-бланш на его убийство и подготовил почву для дальнейшей жизни.  
  


***

  
  
Вулканцы очень опасны — и самым опасным из них является Спок, капитан мощнейшего звездолёта Империи «Энтерпрайз» . Его враги исчезают без следа, так же, как и враги Кирка когда-то. Рядом с ним находится одна из красивейших женщин Земли, Марлина Моро, преданная ему, как земные собаки преданы своим хозяевам.  
  
А если Спока очень разозлить, то на обязательном медицинском осмотре у вас найдут что-нибудь смертельно опасное, и доктор Маккой лично прикончит вас со всей свойственной ему изобретательностью.  
  
Поэтому, если и есть в Империи тот, кого действительно стоит бояться, то это Спок.  
  
Бойтесь Спока.  
  
Слава Империи.


End file.
